Dangereuse interwiew
by l.wonka.charlotte
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce que ça fait de rencontrer vos célébrités préférées? Eh bien, nous oui ! Nous allons les rencontrer et faire un interwiew avec eux. Maintenant, vous vous demandez ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à propos de ça, et bien... nos préférées sont la FAMILLE CHARLOTTE ! Maintenant, laissez-nous vous dire comment nous avons survécu et obtenu un interwiew avec eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fanfiction humoristique avec BlackBombay :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est les vacances et une amie vivant aux Etats-Unis m'a invitée à venir. Je descend de l'avion et vais récupérer ma valise. Dans le hall, je vois mon prénom sur une pancarte. Elle est tenue par une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lisses. Elle doit être May. Je lui fais signe et m'approche. C'est la première fois que l'on se voit en vrai donc ça fait plutôt bizarre. Je la suis jusqu'au parking et nous nous rendons chez elle. Une fois installées, elle propose que l'on aille se balader dans le coin. Nous discutons des goûts de chacune mais surtout du manga qui nous a amené à nous parler, One Piece. Nous apprécions toutes les deux la famille Charlotte et leurs caractères excentriques.

Elle préfère Cracker parce qu'elle pense qu'il est cool, exceptionnel et qu'il est personnage très bien conçu. Elle dit que: "Je pense que j'agirais le plus probablement comme lui si j'étais jamais née dans One Piece et si j'avais un fruit du démon aussi cool".

Je préfère Perospero parce que je le trouve drôle et sadique. Il parle beaucoup et souvent pour se moquer, mais il reste gentil avec les enfants. De toutes façons, dans tout les mangas que j'aime, mon préféré est toujours le sadique dérangé. Je suis assez triste qu'il ai rejoins le club des bras en moins.

On passe devant une confiserie. Je la regarde, les yeux pétillants de joie. J'adore le sucre ! Une large gamme de bonbon s'étale sous nos yeux et on ne sais pas lesquels prendre. A part nous, le magasin est vide. Je regarde à l'horloge, il est 12h36. Tout le monde doit être rentré manger chez soi.

La gérante, après nous avoir saluées, est restée à la caisse. Elle nous observe, l'air pensive. Pendant ce temps, nous choisissons un peu de tout. On aura l'occasion de revenir donc ça ne sert à rien d'en prendre des tonnes d'un coup.

\- « Eh ! Une candy cane. »

Je me tourne vers May avec un grand sourire et en tirant la langue. J'ai beau avoir 18 ans, je reste assez gamine dans ce genre de situation.

\- « Candy Wall !

\- Oh-h-h-h mon dieu ! C'est hilarant ! Hahaha! On doit prendre cette candy cane, immédiatement ! »

Je met la canne dans mon sac de bonbons déjà bien rempli. Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là. May a fini elle-aussi, on se dirige donc vers la caisse. Elle nous examinait du coin de l'oeil. Maintenant, elle affiche un sourire entendu et une lueur brille dans ses yeux. Nous sommes trop occupées à discuter pour nous en rendre compte.

« Jeunes femmes. »

Nous nous concentrons sur elle.

« Je viens de finir de créer une nouvelle confiserie et j'aimerais un avis. Accepteriez-vous de la goûter. »

Qui refuse un bonbon gratuit ? Nous acceptons sur le champs et elle nous l'apporte. Il a une forme de petit nuage avec des motifs dessus. Elle nous dit que le goût dépend du motif. Un arbre est dessiné sur le mien et un livre sur celui de May. On les mange.

Le bonbon a un goût de pêche, c'est agréable. Je relève la tête pour parler à la caissière mais, dès que je bouge, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi. Je tombe à genoux et remarque la gérante sourit. May est aussi à terre. Tout devient flou et je perds connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**ILoveCharlotteKatakuri : merci et voila la suite. Comme on travail à deux, c'est un plus long mais on va continuer à poster :)**

 **Riku : merci et oui on aurait dû écouter maman: "n'accepte pas de bonbon d'une inconnue" xD**

 **Elodie morningstar : merci j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :)**

* * *

 **POV May**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis où ? * regarde autour *

Candy Island ? Quoi ? Comment ? Je suis en train de rêver ou quelque chose du genre ?

Hey ! Il y a Léa, j'espère qu'elle va bien !

\- « Hey Léa, ça va, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Je vois un bras se lever de derrière un muret en bonbon.

\- « Présente et presque pas secouée. »

 **POV Léa**

En regardant autour de moi, je remarque que tout est coloré. Je tape légèrement sur le mur à côté de moi. Du bonbon. Mais où est-ce qu'on a atterri ? Peu importe. Il faut retrouver le chemin. Et j'aurai deux mots à dire à cette caissière !

\- « May, tu sais où on est ? C'est près de chez toi ?

\- J'ai bien peur de savoir où nous sommes et, si c'est le cas, ça va être compliqué de trouver un taxi pour rentrer.

\- Les murs sont en bonbons et la ville ressemble à...

\- Oui. Candy Island. »

Je jure dans ma barbe inexistante. C'est un rêve ? Ou un cauchemard ? Car, autant, que j'adore One Piece, je tiens quand même à ma vie. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'on remarque que tout le monde nous regarde. On se regarde avant de faire un grand sourire innocent. Etalées par terre, avec nos vêtements de l'autre monde, ça marche pas des masses. Des soldats échecs accourent. Donc on est bien dans One Piece.

J'attrape May et m'élance dans la ville, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr. Nous quittons la ville et nous arrêtons dans une petite plaine qui donne sur la mer. Ils nous retrouverons sûrement très vite alors il faut réfléchir.

\- « Bon, résumé de la situation. Une caissière farfelue nous a envoyées sur Candy Island, on est considérées comme des intruses et les gardes vont pas tarder à nous trouver. On fait quoi ?

\- Euh... j'ai pas vraiment d'idée- attend une seconde ! Je pense que j'en ai une ! Quand nous étions là-bas, j'ai vu l'affiche de Luffy sur le sol et sa prime était toujours de 30,000,000 de berrys ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire !

\- Ça veut dire qu'on est encore 2 ans en arrière, mais pouquoi on s'en soucie ?

\- On s'en soucie parce que on peut utiliser notre connaissance sur le futur pour nous aider ! On peut aller voir Big Mom et lui dire que-qu'on a besoin d'un endroit où rester et que l'on pourrait utiliser notre connaissance comme paiement ! On pourrait être comme Pekoms !

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait même marcher ?

\- Et bien ça doit, autrement l'armée échec qui vient pour nous pourrait juste nous tuer si on ne lui donne pas une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. »

 **POV May**

Ouai... Léa est terrorisée pour l'instant mais je dois rester calme. Comme ça, je pourrai planifier tout ça, j'ai déjà la plus grande partie du plan mais je ne peux pas encore réfléchir à-

Juste à ce moment là, Perospero arrive ici avec l'armée échec et ils nous encerclent, avec leurs armes pointées droit sur nous.

\- « Perorin perorin ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Deux jeunes femmes en fuite. Vous savez, ce n'est pas très intelligent de tenter de fuir sur une île aussi surveillée. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Léa et elle, May. Nous avons pris peur quand les soldats sont arrivés donc on a couru. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemies, nous venons juste pour vivre à TotLand.

\- Oh, alors vous êtes des habitantes ! Dans ce cas, ça ne vous dérange pas de nous montrer votre passeport de séjour. Toute personne arrivant à TotLand et payant son dû tout les six mois en reçoit un.

\- Euh en fait on vient vraiment d'arriver aujourd'hui donc on l'a pas encore reçu.

\- Candy Island est l'île la plus éloignée des frontières extérieures après Whole Cake. Comment auriez vous pu arriver jusqu'ici sans ce passeport ? D'ailleurs, aucun bâteau de voyageurs n'est arrivée aujourd'hui, perorin. Maintenant, si tu tiens à la vie, dis moi la vérité. »

 **POV Léa**

Bon, le coup du touriste marche pas. Plan B, l'idée de May devrait marcher. Perospero me regarde, dans l'expectative. J'adore ce personnage mais qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas être son adversaire.

\- « OK. En fait, on peut voir le passé et le futur. Quelqu'un nous a fait manger quelque chose qui nous a assomées. Et on s'est réveillée ici. »

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux, l'air las.

\- « D'accord. En plus, elle se fout de moi. Emmenez les !

\- Attendez, c'est la vérité ! »

On se tourne tout les deux vers May, qui vient de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

\- « On connait le passé et le futur. Demandez nous quelque chose que nous ne devrions pas savoir ! »

Peros l'observe, avant de prendre son sourire habituel. Celui qui veut dire qu'il va la faire tourner en bourrique.

\- « Oh ! N'importe quoi ? Et bien, par où commencer... »

Il m'énerve à profiter de notre peur. Les mots sont sortis avant que je ne puisse réfléchir.

\- « Pourquoi pas par la bouche de ton frère ? »

Il se retourne violemment vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. May me regarde, bouche bée devant la bombe que je viens de lancer. Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

\- Euh... rien du tout ! »

Il utilise ses bonbons pour me soulever à sa hauteur. Nous sommes maintenant face à face.

\- « Si tu tiens à la vie, tu vas me dire tout ce que je te demande, perorin ! Maintenant, réponds.

\- Ok ! Vu que l'on peut voir le passé, on sait que votre frère à de grands crocs à la place des dents et des cicatrices sur la bouche. Il s'en foutait avant et frapper tout ceux qui se moquaient de lui. Mais l'une de vos sœurs a était blessée en vengeance et, depuis, Il cache sa bouche sous une écharpe. »

Son visage s'est décomposé devant autant de détails. Il recule et pose sa main dessus, l'air de se demander ce qui se passe. Il écarte ses doigts pour regarder vers May, qui hôche la tête.

\- « Vous me suivez, nous allons voir Mama à Whole Cake Island. »

 **POV May**

Oh, on est vraiment mortes maintenant ! _Avale sa salive._ Je dois me calmer sinon nous sommes tellement mortes. Bon, il faut penser à quoi dire à Big Mom quand on la rencontrera, après tout, on ne peut pas juste sortir « Hé, nous connaissons l'avenir alors ne nous tues pas ou n'essaies pas de nous torturer pour avoir des informations ! ». D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas planifier des choses avec Léa puisqu'il a décidé que nous devrions être gardés dans des pièces différentes. J'espère juste qu'elle ne dira rien de stupide et nous fera presque tuer à nouveau.

Mais jusqu'à présent, nous sommes sur son bateau et je ne pense pas une seconde que nous sommes en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Big Mom elle-même le dise! Mais nous sommes proches de Whole Cake Island donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour planifier, oh putain de mc gorgon, j'espère juste que je peux faire un bon plan en si peu de temps ...

[25 minutes plus tard ...]

D'accord, j'ai déjà un bon plan dans la tête, maintenant j'espère juste que Léa ne laissera pas tomber un autre fait important sans réfléchir.

(Future Lea: Hé, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé et d'ailleurs, tout était bon dans le – mufhhffh!

\- Future May est venu et couvre sa bouche: ne spoil pas l'histoire maintenant! En tout cas, lecteurs, prétendez que cela n'a pas eu lieu. Maintenant, allez, on doit y aller! (Et puis le futur Mai traîne le futur Léa à l'époque où ils sont venus.)

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions être proche de Whole Cake, si je me souviens bien depuis Candy Island est l'une des îles qui est très proche de Whole Cake.

 _Toc Toc_

\- «Qui est-ce?» Je demande quand la porte s'ouvre.

\- «Nous sommes les pions, nous sommes là pour vous guider vers Big Mom et nous assurer que vous ne vous échappiez pas.

\- Oh, d'accord, [sourire] vous êtes si gentils! ... Au fait, est-ce que Léa va bien, vous savez, l'autre fille à part moi?»

Je me lève et commence à marcher vers eux alors qu'ils viennent à côté de moi et nous commençons à sortir de la petite pièce sucrée, vers la sortie. Je peux sentir la lumière du soleil sur mon visage quand nous sortons.

J'attends avec impatience et je vois toute la ville de Sweet City! Elle _a l'air si belle et incroyable et ... et je suis juste sans voix._

\- «Elle va bien, on nous a ordonné de vous amener ici en premier, sans qu'elle vienne, comme ça, vous ne pourrez pas planifier quoi que ce soit.» Ils me répondent.

\- «Ok. Juste une question de plus pour vous, où est Perospero-sama?» J'ajoute le mot sama parce qu'ils méritent vraiment ce genre de respect et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de gens me déteste juste parce que je manque de respect aux ministres.

\- «Il est déjà au Whole Cake Château et attend que vous soyez là, disent-ils, et nous continuons à marcher en silence vers le château.»

[Ps tout le monde qui lit! C'était tellement embarrassant, la seule raison pour laquelle je peux rester calme et ne pas fangirliser est que je sais que nous pouvons mourir si nous faisons quelque chose de mal, donc je n'ai pas libéré la fan intérieur en moi. Cependant, je dois juste le dire ici! Je veux dire, tout ça est **tellement cool!** ]

* * *

 **POV Personne**

Quand les pions l'amènent à la porte du château, la tour la surveille alors que les pions surveillent Léa. La tour l'amène ensuite au château et jusque dans la chambre de la reine pour leur interrogatoire.

* * *

 **Mai POV**

Je me tourne vers Léa et lui murmure à propos de son rôle dans mon plan.

\- «Lea, ne dis rien, à moins qu'ils ne te le demandent, j'ai déjà un plan donc ne dis rien, agis normalement, nous n'avons pas besoin qu'ils sachent d'autres informations qui pourraient changer l'avenir.»

Léa hocha la tête et je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait de rester calme mais la peur se voit sur son visage. Je ne la blâme pas après tout ... Il n'y a que les Charlotte les plus forts ici. **_Seulement les Charlotte super puissants, qui pourraient nous tuer et devraient.._** [C'est du sarcasme pour les gens qui ne l'ont pas compris. Et croyez-moi, certaines personnes ne comprennent pas le sarcasme. ]

\- «Ma ma mama, donc vous êtes les intrus dont j'ai entendu parler, ceux qui _connaissent l'avenir?_ Eh bien, que dites-vous pour votre défense?»

Le silence remplit l'air quand Big Mom dit ça, on peut même sentir la tension dedans.

\- «Um ... euh- je- [soupir] Vous voyez ... Nous sommes d'une autre dimension, où vous êtes des personnages de ce manga appelé" One Piece "Nous sommes fans de ce manga et hum .. Nous sommes deux de vos plus grandes fans et , en quelque sorte nous voulons ... Nous assurer que vous ... Nous avons un peu regardé toute votre histoire et vos pouvoirs et toutes les autres choses ... Et c'est vrai! Vous pouvez nous poser n'importe quelle question à propos de vous que personne ne pourrait ou ne devrait savoir! Comme ... Qui est la femme qui est sur la photo de Big Mom-sama ! »

Presque tout le monde était sur le point de nous tuer pour avoir dit une telle "absurdité" mais Katakuri les arrêta juste à temps avec ses murs de mochi et bloqua la plupart des attaques.

\- «Grand frère Katakuri, qu'est-ce que tu fais!»demande Galette avec surprise

\- «Ma mama, calmez-vous, je veux voir jusqu'où elles pourront pousser leur mensonge.» dit alors Big Mom et tout le monde rangea ses armes à contrecoeur.

\- «Eh bien ... Elle s'appelle« Mother Caramel »et elle avait le même fruit que le tien, elle et le reste des enfants ont disparu pendant votre anniversaire-!

\- **COMMENT SAVEZ-VOUS CELA !** » nous cria Big Mom et tout le monde a commencé à s'éloigner de moi, même Lea, mais je ne la blâme pas parce qu'elle va dans mon sens.

\- « Comme-je l'ai dit aa-avant Big Mom-sama, nous le lisons dans un m-manga, je-c'est la vérité!» Je bégaie car j'ai très peur pour ma vie en ce moment.

\- «Mama, Perorin, peut-être que tu devrais te calmer un peu et les interroger davantage pour voir si c'est la vérité! ... Si elles disent vraie, elles peuvent être un très gros atout pour nous! Perorin. » Perospero intervient juste à temps et me sauve d'avoir mon âme arrachée hors de mon corps. Ouf ! C'était trop proche d'arriver à mon goût.

\- «Grand frère Pero, tu ne peux pas la croire?»

\- «... Si, je la crois.» Répond-il en retour.

* * *

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça les lecteurs? Je veux dire, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite? Écrivez-le dans les commentaires et je peux vous répondre! En tout cas, je sors, **C'est Blackbombay, OUT!;)** " - Blackbombay

Comme elle le dit, n'hésitez pas à mettre ce que vous pensez dans les commentaires, c'est toujours agréable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ! C'est Blackbombay et je voulais dire merci à tout nos fans pour leur support et vous pouvez aussi poser des questions.**

 **Aussi, la pauvre Wonka a eu quelques problèmes aux mains en tombant de vélo mais elle va mieux !**

 **Wonka : C'est la dernière fois que je met pas de protection ! Maintenant j'ai presque la même cicatrice que Garp mais à l'oeil droit xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POV Perospero**

J-je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire ça mais c'est la vérité. Comment pourrait-elle savoir pour la bouche de Katakuri autrement.

\- « Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe mais je les crois, perorin.

Ouai ! Nous disons vraiment la vérité ! Sinon, comment connaîtrions-nous toutes ces informations ? », lança la fille aux cheveux noirs et ce fut la cause d'encore plus de délibération pour tout le monde.

\- « Bien, mais comment pouvons nous être sûr que vous n'avez pas obtenu ces informations d'un espion ? », demanda Mont d'Or.

\- « Comment voudriez-vous trouver ces informations ? Je veux dire, nous sommes au courant à propos de Mother Caramel et de la bouche de Katakuri et la manière dont Brûlée a eu sa cicatrice, etc ! », cria la fille au cheveux marrons au visage de Mont d'Or.

\- « Léa ! Je suis désolée pour elle mais- »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et eu un air surpris sur son visage. Alors, elle s'exclama qu'elle avait une preuve.

\- « Je peux le prouver ! Je peux le prouver ! »

Elle atteint sa poche pour en sortir une petite boîte noire et je vois le visage de Katakuri, allumé par le choc. Que va-t-il se passer, perorin ? ( Futur May * s'arrête d'écrire et le regarde* : Tu-tu le dis même dans ton esprit ?!; Perospero: Bien sûr, perorin. Maintenant, retourne à ton histoire * boit tranquillement son thé *)

\- « C'est ce qu'on appelle un iPhone dans notre monde. Nous pouvons rechercher n'importe quelle information avec ça ! », dit-elle, alors que toute mon attention est fixée sur cette chose. Ça montre un combat de Cracker et, simplement, il se comporte comme d'habitude.

\- « Quoi ?! C'est impossible ! Qu'elle genre de fruit du démon c'est, ça ? Je n'ai jamais fait aucune de ces choses, les gosses ! », marmonna Cracker en regardant ce qu'il faisait dans la petite boîte. L'iPhone, c'est ça ?

* * *

 **POV May**

Jusqu'à présent, tout le monde regarde mon téléphone pendant que Lea est juste là, nous avons toutes les deux établi un contact visuel et nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour que je leur montre encore plus de vidéos. J'ai déjà une liste dans ma tête. (Future May: Quoi qu'il en soit, à ton tour de raconter l'histoire! Je vais interviewer Daifuku en nageant dans une limonade et peut-être prendre quelques notes sur la façon d'améliorer son fruit du démon. Future Lea: Ok, alors me voilà! )

* * *

 **POV Léa**

May fait un bon boulot. Ils sont tous complètement passionnés par son portable et les vidéos. Mais bon, notre connaissance est limitée dans le temps et on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant que les Chapeaux de paille arrivent ( et foutent le bordel ). En plus, leur annoncer qu'ils se sont fait ridiculiser par une poignet de gamins et deux minks, c'est pas le meilleur moyen de s'attirer leur sympathie. Il faudra que j'en parle à May.

Soit on leur dit ce qui va se passer et les Chapeaux de paille sont morts, soit on garde ça pour nous et ils se vengeront puisqu'on ne leur aura pas dit. Donc, d'un côté le futur roi des pirates rencontre une fin funeste, de l'autre c'est nous.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'est pas remarqué que les vidéos étaient finies et qu'une conversation sur notre avenir avaient commencé.

\- « Votre vie est sauve tant que votre connaissance nous sera utile. Vous pourriez même apprendre à vous battre et assurer votre survie dans l'équipage, Mamama.

\- Et sur quelle île résiderons-nous ? C'est que, si nous avons atterris sur Candy, il doit y avoir une raison et le moyen de revenir chez nous est sûrement là-bas, madame. »

Et comme ça, on échappe à Whole Cake et les crises de Big Mom. Parce que sérieusement, on est moins résistantes que les personnes de ce monde. Eux, ils se font fracasser contre un mur, il saigne légèrement. Alors que je suis déjà tombée de vélo pour finir à l'hôpitale. Juste une secousse de son haki pourrait nous envoyer voler et avoir une commotion ou un cou brisé. Non merci, je passe. Je jette un coup d'oeil à May pour voir si elle est d'accord. Apparemment, elle a eu le même cheminement de pensée.

\- « Perorin ! Ce n'est pas un problème de devoir les loger. De plus, elles pourront revenir à Whole Cake en un temps record s'il le faut grâce aux miroirs.

\- Bien, je t'en laisse donc t'en charger, Perospero.

\- Merci, Mama. »

Nous nous apprêtions à partir lorsque Cracker intervient.

\- « Eh, Peros-nii, je pourrai venir pour voir d'autres vidéos ? En plus, il y a des dessins classes, j'aimerais en voir plus.

\- Si tu veux. Tu es toujours le bienvenue mais n'oublis pas tes devoirs de Sweet Commander.

\- Ok ! »

Nous retournons sur Candy avec un Cracker en adoration devant le portable.

* * *

 **POV May**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai le « Great Sweet Commander Cracker » juste à côté de moi, posant toutes sortes de questions. « Comment ça marche ce truc ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ça fait encore plus de choses ?! J'y crois pas. Oh ! Montre moi plus de vidéos comme ça ! ». Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire que nous sommes sur le bateau ( encore ) et la vue d'ici est incroyable. Avec la mer et le soleil se reflétant dessus, c'est magnifique !

\- « Je hum, je-je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup comme personnage ! Tu étais mon préféré quand ils t'ont présenté! Est-ce que je peux te prendre en photo s'il te plait?",dis-je très vite, je ne pense même pas qu'il m'ait entendue mais il l'a fait et a dit:

\- « Attend, vous pouvez parler et prendre des photos avec cette chose, en plus de toutes les autres choses que vous pouvez faire! Les « applis, c'est ça ?", demande-t-il avec le même niveau de surprise qu'il l'utilise pour toutes ses autres questions.

\- « Ouai, tu peux. Tu veux en prendre quelques unes ? », demandais-je innocemment. ( Futur May : Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander ça... Cracker * regarde dans la pièce * : T'es en train de parler de moi ? Futur May : NON ! * lui ferme la porte au nez * Futur Léa : Le prochain Voldemort est né!)

\- « Evidemment que je veux, montre moi comment.

\- Là, tu vas ici et tu appuis sur ce bouton.

\- Wow c'est tellement cool et tellement plus facile que des escargots! Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est? Quelles applications est-ce?" , demande-t-il en montrant mon application d'interview, qui me permet de suivre tous ce que mes amis aiment, n'aiment pas et toutes leurs autres choses, comme ça, je me rappelle de quoi ils parlent quand c'est évoqué. Je suis un peu comme les gens qui gardent une trace de tout ou de quelqu'un comme Izuku (My Hero Academia), Mizuiro (Bleach), Nagisa (Assassination Classroom).

\- « C'est une application d'interwiew que j'utilise pour garder tout ce que mes amis aiment, n'aiment pas et le reste. Je trouve ça amusant. Viens, je vais te montrer »

Je clique sur l'application, The Info Keeper, et ouvre la page de mon ami Antonio :

 **Antonio: le "frère"**

 **[sa photo]**

 **Age: même âge que moi**

 **Terre de naissance: Canada**

 **Sexe masculin**

 **Origine: Demi-Italien et Demi-Chinois**

 **Job: il est le grand patron d'une entreprise viticole**

 **Anniversaire: 08/05/9**

 **Aime: Minecarft, géométrie dash, les legos, art, nourriture, tv, livres de science fiction avec de longs chapitres, la couleur orange.**

 **N'aime pas: les aubergines, les asperges, tondre la pelouse et les parties ennuyeuses de l'école ou du collège (s'il y en a).**

 **Talents: il peut parler et jouer à des jeux à tout moment et il est un bon camarade de discussion mais il parle toujours de jeux vidéo, tout le temps. Sa mère venait aussi du même endroit que moi, Guangzhou et son père faisait toujours le meilleur plat italien et c'était si bon ~. Je pense à lui comme à un bon ami et frère parfois puisque nous venons du même endroit et nous connaissons depuis la 6ème. Je ne sais toujours pas comment nous sommes devenus de si bons ami mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je pense aussi que la famille de son père et lui cachent un secret ou quelque chose, comme s'ils étaient dans la mafia ou un truc du genre, mais c'est juste une théorie. D'un côté, c'est un peu ridicule ...**

 **Infos privées: Interviews: Lock ... [Password] …**

Je le lui montre et il ne faisait que parcourir la page. Il me regarde et dit ce qui était le début de quelque chose d'incroyable.

\- "Est-ce que je peux en avoir une? Ça semble plutôt amusant à faire. Je n'ai jamais fait d'interview comme celle-ci auparavant, la plupart du temps c'était juste une question ennuyeuse à propos de ce que je pensais de quelque chose d'encore plus ennuyeux."

Je ne peux tout simplement pas dire non!

\- "Bien sûr! Laisse-moi juste te prendre en photo et poser quelques questions et ensuite, si quelque chose se passe, je te poserai une question dessus. Fais la tête que tu veux sur ton profil."

\- (▰˘◡˘▰) Est-ce que c'est bon?

\- Ouai ça l'est. Maintenant, reste tranquille ..."

(Futur May: Tu sais, nous devrions également écrire ta conversation avec Perospero? Tu es d'accord avec le fait, Lea? Futur Léa: Bien sûr, notre deuxième discussion a été tellement agréable et polie. * sarcastique *)

* * *

Les deux derrière ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Je devrais sans doute commencer à l'interwiewer. D'après les SBS, il aime les bonbons (naaaan, on s'en serait pas doutées! ) sauf ceux à la menthe poivrée. J'approuve, c'est dégoûtant. Mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir aller plus en profondeur.

\- « Au fait, Perospero, je peux vous poser quelques questions ? »

Il soulève un sourcil.

\- « Tu es bien polie tout d'un coup.

\- Mais non, je suis toujours un exemple de politesse !

\- ...Si tu le dis. Vas-y, pose tes questions ?

\- Ok, donc premièrement, ce triangle bleu à pois, c'est vos cheveux ?

\- Non et si tes autres questions sont pareilles, tu peux-

\- Nul besoin de devenir vulgaire. Ce n'est qu'une question. Deuxième, qui est votre père ?

\- Streusen. Tu n'est pas censée déjà savoir ça ?

\- Vous venez juste de confirmer un très fort doute. Quand même, un adulte qui élève une gamine de 6 ans et la met enceinte 12 ans plus tard...c'est pas génial niveau éthique. Ne le prenez pas mal, hein ?

\- Pas de problème, tu viens juste de dire que ma naissance était moralement discutable. D'autres questions avant de finir transformer en bonbon ?

\- Oui. Est-ce par pur sadisme que vous posez un minuteur sur les personnes que vous bonbifiez ?

\- Voyons, perorin ! Moi, sadique ? Les personnes qui nous attaquent sont juste folles ! La plupart du temps, je laisse la chance aux plus faibles de s'échapper, je ne suis pas sans cœur. Par contre, s'ils décident de rester, je serai sans pitié. C'est ma famille qu'ils tentent de blesser, pourquoi est-ce que je ne ferais rien ?

\- C'est vrai que vous et Katakuri devaient gérer les situations à vous deux. En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Ce n'est pas trop dur d'avoir une capitaine qui ne pense pas plus en profondeur et ne s'intéresse qu'à ses propres interêts ? »

Il arrête de marcher, ce qui stop les May et Cracker.

\- « Tu vas en terrain glissant, gamine.

\- Comme le bonbon ? »

Il fait un facepalm.

\- « Tu es encore plus bête que tu en as l'air, perorin. »

Je lui fais un sourire en coin.

\- « On ne se méfie pas de celui ou celle qui joue l'imbécile. »

Il retrouve son sourire et recommence à marcher.

\- « C'est vrai. Nous verrons bien ce que je pourrai tirer de toi lorsque nous serons arrivés. J'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où tu pourras tenir ce jeu, perorin ! »

May et Cracker ont l'air incertain quant à notre discussion. Elle trouve le courage de poser une question.

\- « Dites, vous allez pas vous entre-tuer ? »

* * *

 **POV May**

Mec, ils ont l'air d'être sur le point de s'entre-tuer. Je peux sentir la froideur venant des deux et ça me fait peur.

\- « He he, ils vont rien se faire. Je connais mons frère et il aime juste jouer avec les gens, comme ton amie. De toute façon, on arrive bientôt, donc ça te dérange si je pose les questions cette fois ?

\- N-non »

J'ai réussi à parler mais j'essaie juste de ne pas m'évanouir. Je me sens trop comme Hinata dans Naruto !

\- « Ouaip, d'ailleurs c'est quoi ton prénom déjà ?

\- Umm, tout mes amis m'appellent May.

\- Ok, donc tu sais bien te battre avec des armes ? Est-ce que tu sais te battre, déjà ? On dirait que tu vas t'effondrer à tout moment. [Ce qui n'est vrai que quand je suis près de toi! 0 · ° (৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹) ° · 0]

\- Je sais tirer à l'arc mais c'en est un spécial de notre monde donc je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour l'instant mais si j'en récupère un, alors je peux tirer parfaitement 75% du temps. Je suis aussi bonne avec un fusil. Mais je ne sais pas me battre au corps à corps. Si je le faisais, je mourrai probablement. Désolée si je suis nulle.

\- Dommage, eh bien je vais certainement m'assurer que tu peux au moins combattre un pirate du Paradis. Tu dois être prête si tu vas vivre ici.

\- Est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement vivre en tant que civil? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez des ennemis qui attaquaient tout le temps ... Non?

\- Hmf, d'accord, mais ne compte pas sur nous pour te sauver tout le temps.

\- Nah, ça va aller. D'autres questions ? ( Il n'a toujours pas répondu aux miennes!)

\- Non, on y est presque donc je demanderai plus tard.

\- Oh, ok, donc à quoi ressemble l'île cette distance- OH MON DIEU !

\- He he, prépare toi à avoir une crise de sucre, gamine. Nous entrons dans Candy Island ! »

* * *

 **Blackbombay : merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew espectadora96, tu es géniale!**

 **Wonka : ILoveCharlotteKatakuri, merci et j'espère qu'il t'a plut :)**


End file.
